


Kissing in the Rain

by FrizzleNox



Series: A Series of Firsts [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversaries, Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: There’s one thing we didn’t get to do that day that I would have loved to do.Patrick takes advantage of the rain on their first anniversary to do something that David wouldn't let him do on their wedding day.Fluff.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Series of Firsts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862446
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written after I woke up to a rainstorm a few weeks ago.

David loved the rain. It was something that surprised Patrick. David had always seemed to want things to go according to plan. He hated surprises and deviations from what he expected.

The wedding, held in the town hall of Schitt’s Creek, after an unexpected rainstorm caused their outdoor ceremony to be canceled, had been the most wonderful day David’s life, and ever since he’d seen it as a good omen.

Patrick was surprised to find his bed empty, early one Sunday morning, their first anniversary. David wasn’t one to wake early. He got out of bed, smelling David’s coffee brewing from the kitchen. He headed downstairs, seeing the outline of David, his mohawked Helmut Lang hoodie pulled up over his head, curled up on the porch swing on their back deck. He quickly made himself his morning tea and pulled on his baseball hoodie, going to join his husband.

He sat beside the other man, who was lost in thought, coffee in one hand. “Morning honey.” he smiled and pressed a kiss to David’s cheek. David looked so out of place, his couture hoodie over a pair of simple grey pajama pants, and a snug black Toronto Raptors shirt, that Patrick recognized as one of his own. Patrick loved David more than anything else in this world, despite being in Schitt’s Creek for nearly five years, David still stood out.

In the time that Patrick knew his husband, David had softened some, occasionally borrowing Patrick’s clothes when they were home, but was still the perfect eccentric man that Patrick had first fallen in love with.

David complimented Patrick. He made up for things that Patrick didn’t have. David was a night owl, Patrick was a morning person. David drank cocktails and had a taste for fine wine, Patrick enjoyed cheap beer and the occasional Jello shots.

It had surprised many that David would fall for a business major who wore midrange denim, but he and Patrick were the perfect couple. 

David finally spoke. “Morning Patrick.” he pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You’re up early.” Patrick teased.

“You know how much I love the rain. I couldn’t resist the chance to sit and enjoy it.” 

Patrick smiled, snuggling closer to his husband. “I love it too.” He shut his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the sound of the rain, the smell of his husband. He felt David’s arms wrap around him, holding him close. He was safe, and content. He drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of thunder and looked up, David had been watching him sleep. “I can’t believe it’s been a year.”

“One year since I became David Rose-Brewer, that was the best day of my life. I lucked out finding you Mr. Brewer-Rose.” David played with Patrick’s ring as they talked. 

“Nearly a year in this cottage. I never thought when I met you that we’d end up married living in a cute little cottage. I love this little life we’ve made together.”

“I thought I’d miss the city. Alexis keeps asking me when we’re expanding to New York. I don’t think I ever want to leave here.”

Patrick shifted, laying his head in David’s lap, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. “I know our wedding wasn’t what you’d envisioned.”

“Patrick, it was better than I could have ever planned, surrounded by the people I love.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips. “It made me love the rain.” 

“Of course it did. There’s one thing we didn’t get to do that day that I would have loved to do.” 

David’s raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”

Before the words were fully out of his mouth, Patrick had slipped off the porch, leaving his hoodie on the seat. He was standing in their garden, wearing a white tee shirt that was quickly becoming translucent and some navy blue basketball shorts. He was barefoot, looking at David with pleading eyes. “Come here, David.”

David hesitated for a moment, leaving his dry-clean only hoodie on the swing and stood in front of his husband. “You are insane.” 

Patrick silenced him with a kiss. David leaned in. Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s neck, pulling him in closer, running his fingers through his wet hair. He felt David’s arms snake around his waist, their chests pressed together. 

The kiss was deep, romantic, it was perfect. When they pulled apart for air, they were drenched, Patrick’s curls flattened to his head. He stroked his thumb over David’s cheek, locking eyes with him. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you in the rain,” he whispered.

He noticed a blush form on David’s cheeks. “But I knew if we did it on our wedding day that you’d kill me for messing up your hair and your outfit.”

David silenced him with another kiss, just as deep, not caring about how wet they were. 

They pulled back shivering, grinning at each other. “I think it was a great way to celebrate a year of marriage,” David told him, taking his hand and leading him back to the porch. They were soaked to the bone, their clothes dripping. 

Patrick started laughing, looking David over, a grin forming on his face.

“What Patrick?”

“It’s just that you look so different from the man you were when we first started dating, you’ve changed David, I love you so much.”

David gave him a confused look. 

“Honey, I’ve never seen you in the rain without at least a huge umbrella and a raincoat. You look so sexy dripping wet.” he wiped some of the water off David’s forehead. 

David shook his hair out, laughing at his husband. “I guess I realized how much I like kissing you in the rain.” he ran his hands under Patrick’s shirt, sending shivers up Patrick’s spine.

“I’m cold David, come shower with me, warm me up?”

They headed in, tossing their wet clothes in the dryer before taking a long hot shower together, each taking the time to rub their hands over every inch of the other man’s body. When their water ran cold, they wrapped up in the pair of fluffy white bathrobes that Stevie had bought them as a wedding gift, and spent the rest of the morning snuggling in bed, changing into comfy sweats before Patrick made David pancakes for brunch. 

The rest of the day consisted of lots of snuggling on the couch, lazy kisses, sex, napping, and Patrick serenading David with their wedding vows. It was perfect, low key. Patrick had never been more thankful for the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://frizzlenox.tumblr.com).


End file.
